transformers prime: shattered glass bio's
by Remix123
Summary: this is for the just the bio's of the shattered glass crew


Humans

Miko : (仲代ミコ Nakadai Miko)She's the quiet, forgotten child of a large family, and she goes into "the zone" whenever she sees technology. You'd think she'd be constantly getting wedgies from nearby punks and biker kids, but no! Miko Nakadai is, in fact, best mates with Raf Esquivel and Jack Darby! Even more incredible, she's best mates with Soundwave, a robot jet from outer space, and since other D-cons like Starscream are unfamiliar with human technology, she's called on at the Nemesis to use her know-how to save the world!

Jack : is a 16-year old dude from Jasper with a strong love of Japanese pop culture... as long as it's loud pop culture! Speed metal and wild punk outfits are his thing, and he's always searching for thrills, causing trouble for his mates Miko Nakadai and Raf Esquivel. He's started to hang out with the D-con Breakdown too, helping him get over his fear of hurting his tiny partner and encouraging him to get in trouble with him. However, when the chips are down, he'll look out for his pals and Breaky has his back.

The reckless Jack we know is actually a cover for a vulnerable boy with a slight inferiority complex. He wants to prove himself by leaping into danger head-on, is what it really boils down to. Breakdown may have been assigned to be his guardian, but Jack has taken to the role for him as much as he has for him. What he lacks in size and power, he makes up for in fierce loyalty and protectiveness for his friends and Breakdown. He's even got the gall to threaten and take on some of the baddest of the Autobots. Even Dreadwing has been impressed by the guts this dude has. Now if he could just work on when to actually let loose all that energy...

Raf :is a smart, responsible twelve-year old dude. Before he met the Decepticons, he was hard at work at trying to not get killed everyday by the enormous titans that now infested his home; now, he helps fight the monstrous Autobots alongside his friends Miko Nakadai and Jack Darby. Only two things get past his responsibility and intelligence: badass helicopters and the need to impress his friends. Since his guardian D-con is Airachnid, he gets both at once! While she's not thrilled to guard him, his heroic qualities are winning her over.

Autobots: The Autobots are a group of Cybertronians, whose main goal was to bring about change on Cybertron due to the Caste system and return to the empire-building, space faring ways of their ancestors. The name "Autobot" comes from the fact that pre-war propaganda by the High Council labeled them as liars and thieves. They took the name as a badge of honor instead. In their minds if speaking the truth was a deception, they were gladly guilty.

In the Great War, they were opposed by the Decepticons throughout Cybertron and the galaxy, however both sides would put aside their differences for mutual threats only to resume fighting later.

Optimus prime: The awesomely powerful optimus is, in many ways, a fallen hero. He rose up from the oppressed lower working castes of Kaon to become a librarian , cast aside his designation of D-16 and took the legendary name Optimus prime as his own. He called for an end to Cybertron's decrepit caste system and told the downtrodden that freedom of self-determination was the right of all sentient beings!

But absolute power corrupts absolutely, and Optimus's Autobot revolution, like many such movements, ended up becoming a whole new tyranny. Powerful, charismatic, violent, and full of rage for any who would stand in the way of his ambition and drive, Megatron brought Cybertron past the brink of destruction. Now he and his former brother-in-arms Optimus Prime fight on other worlds. Optimus will never forgive Megatron for "betraying" him, stealing from the Council the rank of Prime which was rightfully his. Soon after he stole the matrix and forced it in his chest and became the fales prime.

Bumblebee: is a young yet dangerous Autobot, a member of the last generation to be created before the loss of the AllSpark. He's full of energy and determination to do the wrong thing, and can always be counted on to volunteer for action if it means snuffing a cons spark. His small size, matched with his impressive speed, made him an excellent scout and messenger on war-torn Cybertron. Grievously injured by accident and rendered mute by Megatron during the war for Cybertron, Bumblebee was enraged by the loss of his voice box for many years vowing vengeance against the decepticon leader. Determined to prove himself, Bumblebee kept fighting even after the Transformers' age-old war spilled over to Earth. He then helped in earths downfall which lead to another war.

Arcee: Arcee is with the Autobots, where her cruel, cold-sparked, murderous demeanor served her well. After the Great Exodus of Cybertron Arcee spends her time engaging in her new hobby: collecting endangered species... well, parts of endangered species, mostly the heads. Now, if a species isn't endangered? Oh, they will be. She'll make sure of that, and she'll make sure it's a slow, painful process.

Less trustworthy than even Smokescreen, she is more than willing to kill her own men or leave her commanding officers behind if it means getting what she wants. The pain and trauma she had inflicted on Airachnid,Airachnid was foced to extinguish her partners spark which have given them a vicious, bitter history, and both will stop at nothing to kill each other.

Bulkhead: Despite a level of skill to match any Autobot warrior's, Bulkhead is almost crippled by a persistent paranoia, especially when he is in crowds. He is much happier working alone, away from the eyes he is sure are watching him at every moment. That said, he is quick to come at Optimus prime's call, as his fear of his powerful leader may be the only thing outreaching his agoraphobic tendencies.

After spending most of his time on Cybertron in a smaller form, the scout later upgraded to a bulkier, more threatening body following a clash with Breakdown, a clash which initiated a heated rivalry between the two. Bulkhead has brought that rivalry to present-day Earth, where he assists Ratchet in his various misdeeds. The two have become good friends in their long partnership, and seem to value each other as much as any pair of friends could.

Since joining the war on Earth, Bulkhead has proven to have some quite intriguing depths to his character, besides his deep friendship with Retchet. He doesn't treat the cannon fodder Vehiabots as such, and even chats to them about romance and is sure to thank them for their hard work. He also has a healthy dose of respect for his foes, as well as gratitude. However, these noble traits are tempered by his boisterous temper; always eager to join a fight or pound some dents into someone. That temper of his could get him killed one day...

Wheeljack: In addition to his calculating tactics, cool-minded leadership, and not very loyalty,Wheeljack has outwardly shown a sense of integrity not normally characterized by the Autobot agenda. During situations of dwindling odds, Wheeljack considers all possibilities within battle, and is wary of the potential consequences of hasty decisions. In order to secure a favorable outcome or the welfare of his sovereign lord, the dreaded seeker will save face, or indeed the sparks of a few Decepticons, if it means a clean victory and living to battle another day...

Smokescreen: Smokescreen was a part of a team of Energon Seekers, Cybertron's finest air warriors. His dream was to recover the Matrix of Leadership and become the Prime that would return the Transformers to the Golden Age, and he saw opportunity with the rebel upstart Optimus. A patient and polite schemer, Smokescreen used to wish Optimus would drop the heroic anti-caste charade and be more honest about his lust for power.

These days, he alternatively wishes Optimus would stop being obsessed with his lust for power and chafes under having to work for such a madman. While he serves as Optimus primes's soldier , he constantly looks for a way to become the commander himself and Optimus knows it : Smokescreen's extremely volatile personality means he is not adept at hiding his true intent. Fortunately for Optimus, Smokescreen is prone to panic, cowardice and bombastic gestures, meaning that it'd take exceptional circumstances for Smokescreen to actually manage to get behind him to shove the knife in.  
He may be a scientist, but we're not quite sure.

Ratchet: If theirs one psycho mech in the Autobot ranks its Ratchet,and he knows it. Ratchet was banished from the Autobot ranks by Optimus himself,but Ratchet has nothing against his leader and instead brought the blood of Unicron and is now using it to his bots would rather die than go to the med bay considering the medics habits if making you loosing appendages rather than keep them and for the fact that Bulkhead is always there is also a good reason to stay away from the med bay and its inhabitants. To say Ratchet is the Autobots' medic would be a falsehood. Ratchet is where Optimus Prime sends the wounded from battle, but not for repairs. No, they are sent there for punishment. Any Autobot ordered there has to be dragged kicking and screaming.

It's not that Ratchet wants to terrorize his patients. In fact, he honestly believes that he's doing them a great favor! Who wouldn't want some rusty old equipment replacing their head? That would look so cool! And he really doesn't understand why they get so upset after seeing the end result of his loving care. But Ratchet shrugs off their cries of protest and confusion. They'll come around eventually.

Decepticons: The Decepticons are a group of Cybertronian freedom fighters that are against the tyranny of the Autobots, who were lead by Optimus and the societal oppression of the Caste system. Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons and has his group of Decepticons named Team Tron.

Megatron: His spark was the most like their progenitor Primus, its frequency nearly identical. He was the mediator and visionary of the group, passing among them all as a calm, inspiring, thoughtful, unifying and well-liked friend.

All memory of his past life gone, he took the name Megatronus and sought his way like any other robot on the new world. Eventually he found his place as gladiator , satisfied with his job. He was always anxious of the inequality amongst cybertronians and thus, after gaining inspiration from an outspoken data clerk named Optimus's call for an upheaval of Cybertron's society, took a stand to rid the oppressive caste system which hindered the freedom of all the sentient beings on Cybertron. Little did he realize that his instructor was also one of the Thirteen and knew of the secret within the gladiator. Once Megatron and Pax discovered they did not have as much in common as they once believed, the gladiator was promoted by the High Council to be the next Prime. With the claiming of the Matrix of Leadership but Optimus Prime stole it from his possession before he could except it into hos spark..

Over the centuries, loss and war have led Megatron to appear stern and serious to most. But scratch the surface, and you'll find an individual who greatly cares for his fellow living beings, with a warmth and kindness his closest friends can rely on. You'll also find regret over the loss of a comrade to darkness, and the faintest glimmer of hope that he can be saved.

Starscream: Starscream is an intelligent and personable scientist who acts as Megatron's main science guy and second-in-command, and constantly peppers his sentences with (genuine and effusive) admiration for his great leader.

It's all rather creepy to be honest. Starscream is also an eager experienced Decepticon, with quick wits end even quicker reflexes. Starscream is the loyal second in command of Megatron and is a very good friend to all how will be kind to him. Starscream is also partnered with his fellow D-con spy Soundwave and the human female Miko Nakadai and even though the small human doesn't have wings or can fly Starscream secretly loves how she can figure out any problem no mater how hard it is.

Sir soundwave: Sir Soundwave is a righteous dude! He and his gnarly cassettes—Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat, Overkill, Garboil, Howlback, and Slugfest—bring the good vibrations to Megatron's fight against the totally heinous Autobots! Though the charismatic Soundwave is the Decepticons' "Morale Officer", he's also an expert in communications. He can tap into any data source just through proximity, which not only helps him link his fellow Decepticons together while in battle, but also helps him tap any errant Autobot transmission.  
Sir Soundwave carries a sonic cannon that can also convert into a monomolecular blade which vibrates at the speed of sound. He is sometimes known as Monstroso, the Robot Horror from Beyond.

He's been on Earth longer than any other D-con, and he's grown to like and understand humans, particularly Miko Nakadai. his tighter shape matched with his impressive speed makes him an excellent spy.

Breakdown: Breakdown looks huge and menacing but is actually quite careless and gentle souled. Though he's no Brainiac nor a fast runner, Breakdown is one of the most sturdy members of Team Tron. He's afraid of hurting things smaller and more fragile than him, but his new human friend,Jack Darby, has helped him grow past that. He has a low tolerance for jerks and bullies, and is quite happy to let people like that stew in the trouble they've made for themselves, but his better impulses—or at least, needling from those around him—always sway him into helping in the end.

For all his sweetness, he's still an ex-Wrecker through and through. Yet despite participating in several major battles and campaigns, his past career has left some painful psychological scars. Being a part of the Decepticon' black ops team means you have to do the dirty work, and Breakdown's seen many horrors and friends meet a bad end. Though saddened by his traumatic experiences with the Wreckers, he's joined up with Megatron to end the fight with Optimus the false prime, for the sake of everyone he cares for.

Knockout: The Decepticon' medical officer, Knockout has a dry wit, often giving his wounded comrades a hard time for taking hits he somehow avoids. With the Energon supplies becoming less and less, he works to find new ways to make do, and he'd really prefer if the Decepticons didn't risk injury (or worse) to protect humans. He'd also prefer the humans weren't brought back to the Decepticon airship but since he is unfamiliar with human tech, he needs Miko Nakadai to help him out. However, for all his views on humans, deep down Knockout admires what the tiny fleshies bring to the fight. Maybe he'll even warm up to them.

Megatron's best friend, and de facto and grand medic, you'd be hard-pressed to find another Decepticon who loves his leader as much as he does. Megatron has blind faith in him; Knockout resents Megatron' lack of action over the years regarding ending the war and many missed chances to kill Optimus. He's as flawed as any normal being would be, and a huge vice is his Cybertronian pride. At least once, it's nearly cost him the life of a friend. Furthermore, his grief for his destroyed home world is what drives him. He didn't take the loss of Cybertron very well, and would do almost anything to get it back some day. Knockout is also partnered with Breakdown and enjoys hanging around Raf.

Skyquake: Skyquake, a split-Spark twin of Dreadwing, was the captain of an army of Seekers, and is an expert in explosives. Like Dreadwing, Skyquake is intensely loyal to Megatron, though his loyalty to his twin may be stronger. However, unlike his brother, Skyquake is better at keeping his temper in check, most of the time.

In addition to his calculating tactics, cool-minded leadership, and fierce loyalty,Skyquake outwardly shown a sense of integrity is normally characterized Decepticon agenda. During situations of dwindling odds,Skyquake considers all possibilities within battle, and is wary of the potential consequences of hasty decisions. He would never fight alongside the Autobots.

Shockwave: is a Decepticon whose skills are at relations between organisms, working as the ambassador between Earth and the Decepticons, along with his aide Fistfight. Calm, wizened, he's intelligent and patient, though no scientist. Like most Decepticons, he's more than willing to put his life on the line to save humans. Although his fighting techniques are entirely defensive, he's more than capable of putting a hole through any Autobot.


End file.
